tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peal Berserker
Pearl Berserker is a Berserkerfrom the Team Pearl of this "Holy Grail War" of Fate /Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Remus is a famous legendary figure, being the twin brother of Romulus, the legendary founder of Rome. Remus and Romulus were born of a Virgen Vestial named Rhea Silva, daughter of former King Numitor, having received their children from the god Mars. Amulius, the current king, realized the divine and legendary origins of the babies and ordered them to be killed, being dropped into the riverbed of the Tiber. Tiber River god Tiberinus rescued the two babies, who were eventually cared for by a wolf. Eventually, they were found and adopted by a local shepherd named Faustulus, living tending herds of sheep and cows, asism as driving away local bandits that disturbed the local population, gaining prominence for their exploits and physical abilities, gaining followers and respect for all of the region. Over time, their morale rose, reaching the point where they clashed with Numitor and Amulius's supporters, resulting in one of the conflicts, Remus being captured and taken prisoner in Alba Longa. Amulius and Numitor were suspicious of their true identity, despite their uncertainty, and in the meantime Romulus was preparing to rescue his brother. During their time in the city, they learned about their past and their real identities, their ideas intertwining with Numitor's ideals, which led to an alliance between the three, aiming to pull Amulius out of power, resulting in his death. at the hands of Numitor himself, who consecrated himself king again, and both Romulus and Remus set out to build their own city. During the choice of where the city would be made, they fought and argued a lot, as Romulus would build the city above Palatine Hill, while Remus would above Mount Aventino. Due to various intrigues, they decided that they would be at the mercy of the gods, who chose that everything would be decided in a contest of Algury. Remus eventually saw six vultures above his mount, but Romulus saw twelve, and so was the winner. Due to the indignation of Remus, a new dispute was made, which was once again won by Romulus, who in an act of rage, entered into battle with his brother, and thus, eventually died, and thus, would be born the first king of the legendary Rome capital. Appearance He is Romulus's twin brother, which makes him physically identical to him, having a tall, muscular body, red eyes, slightly long black hair, and dark tanned skin. He wears a gray and red tunic that completely covers his body and head, with golden necklaces, bracelets and rings in his hands, wearing black pants, and wearing Grecoroman sandals, wearing no shirt. Personality He is a calm and rational man, despite being in the Berserker class. He always thinks a lot about things with a more serious and focused vision, although not completely closed, but he easily gets annoyed at things that do not like him, having constant outbursts of anger, as well as an impetuousness in combat, but despite Moreover, he feels a great love and affection for his followers, subordinates and loved ones, nurturing a love and hate for Romulus, and his desire for the Holy Grail is a reunion with Romulus, not to kill him, but rather to kill him, to talk. Abilities Pearl Berserker is a very strong servant physically endowed with remarkable physical and armed combat skills due to his abilities shown in life, as well as endowed with a charisma worthy of being a possible ruler. He possesses the physical strength, stamina and speed equivalent to a high ranking servant, and because of his high Madness Enhancement, he can increase his attributes as he rages, which combined with his physical abilities, makes him an extremely formidable opponent when It's about physical combat. Passive Skills * Divinty - A * Magic Resistance - B * Madness Enhancement - EX Skills * Natural Body - C : An ability that represents the possession of a perfect and natural body from birth. Pearl Berserker has the same rank and functionality as Romulus's Natural Body, so he can temporarily increase his physical strength as well as increase his strength as he trains, although his physique does not change visually. * False Divine Ancestror - EX : A Skill that symbolizes her birth equal to that of Romulus, the Divine Ancestor of Rome. This Skill has the same functionality as an Imperial Privilege, not endowed with this name because Pearl Berserker was never in fact an emperor, but endowed with the same talents as Romulus, with the Rank EX being equivalent to Romulus Imperial Privilege EX. * Seal of Honor - B - : The ability to completely deprive any affective and honorable feeling that Pearl Berserker still held, making him practically an uncontrolled and enraged beast. Because of this, it is very likely that those with honor and respect for him will have these feelings negatively affected, losing confidence in him because of the brutality exercised in combat by Pearl Berserker, although it is not 100% guaranteed after all, living beings. they have different moralities. Because of this sealing, he also becomes completely immune to mental interference. Noble Phantasm Pearl Berserker has one Noble Phantasm: * Anti Genitor (Anti-Emperor Noble Phantasm) - B++ : Pearl Berserker's most powerful Noble Phantasm, which embodies all the hatred he has for his brother Romulus, and all that comes from him, whether Rome or the Romans. He creates a ruined Rome Reality Marble, in the midst of a space similar to the outer space itself, filled with shooting stars that walk in circles, and with an infinite void below the ground. All this crumbling Rome and the ground begin to crumble into this infinite chasm, as do rains of shooting stars on the ground, creating explosions. This Reality Marble has a curse that makes it impossible to escape in a way that is not the only possible one, which is killing Pearl Berserker, who is also at the mercy of being killed by his own Noble Phantasm if he falls into the endless pit, or by the falling stars that collide with the ground violently.